The NaruSasu Recipe Booke
by The Metrophilic Union
Summary: Twenty food kinks compiled from the finely honed imaginative skill of a pair of the most elite, served to you on a silver platter - stolen from the one dollar shop, garnished with sexual implications - that's what we're all here for, right?


**The NaruSasu Recipe Booke**

_Twenty food kinks compiled from the finely honed imaginative skill of a pair of the most elite, served to you on a silver platter, garnished with mild sexual implication__ and side-dished with fluffy, pink cotton candy._

* * *

DISCLAIMED!

* * *

The following twenty facts that concern the pair of passionate, funny and witty lovers, Naruto and Sasuke are all completely, bluntly true, and each one revolves around some category of edible items. We have compiled them from our vivid imaginations and wild fangirl plot-bunnies.

**Reader discretion advised. **

1. Naruto was an open person, his emotions and inner conflict (what flavoured ramen shall I have tonight?) is plated out on his face. Sasuke, however was an anally inept person unable to _determine _what he felt (did he want to kiss him, kick him or perhaps both?). Yet they both agreed (it was a silent reverence, of course) that the other would be what they each alone could not. And together they were a comedic, heart wrenching gay couple with a flair for over dramatics.

2. Back on the ramen subject, Naruto loved noodles, ramen particularly (and obviously) but he also loves Sasuke (secretly) and has dreams about them both… in delicious situations.

3. Sasuke hated noodles. He only agreed to swallow when he was fed like a toddler... but that wasn't the only thing Naruto (well, who _else_ would step that close to an Uchiha with chopsticks of all things?) had trouble making him swallow.

4. Naruto was violent when there were no noodles in the house. He would yell and scream and throw tantrums until Sasuke had hugged around the other's waist, rubbed circles around his bellybutton and promised to treat him to some whipped cream… on a cone.

5. Sasuke had a surprising fetish, tomatoes. When he sees one round, ripe and just perfectly red… well, let's just say Naruto's got some competition. And when Sasuke didn't get his tomatoes, he'll show you symptoms of a disorder Naruto likes to call the "Uchiha PMS."

6. Sasuke had a way of knowing things about Naruto (he also sometimes followed the blond, but in his defence, he was bored) like how Naruto had a stack of Icha Icha Paradise in his (not so) secret ramen hideout (especially after the ramen had crunched under his weight, when he was naked… in bed. (Well, technically not _in _the bed_._)

7. Naruto was startled and pleasantly surprised when he found onigiri plated and wrapped in his kitchen the day after he saw his precious collection of erotic novella, burning in Sasuke's fingertips the moment Sasuke had discovered a certain whirlwind had accidentally destroyed his tomato garden while mowing.

8. Later he had questioned Sasuke about it, and the response was grim. Naruto was extremely serious about punishing him by having him cleansed with maple syrup and a good spanking, among… other forms of purification.

9. They always brought a box of candy apples when the Sunday fete was on. One of the rare things that they both shared a remote similarity in taste to: candy apples. They would go home and sit together in the house, and both would agree that it tasted sweet in the former man's mouth.

10. On rainy days, the odd pair would go and choose something to watch. Naruto liked comedic and adventurous types of blockbuster, but Sasuke had chosen dramas and slow-paced films. They had usually argued over what would be rented, but microwave popcorn was always an essential purchase. Naruto would bring the savory morsel of cloud up and into Sasuke's mouth, dipping into its sultry cavern.

11. Cooking was always a messy affair when it involved Naruto, but he was determined to put his heart into the meal and when Sasuke opened his obento and glanced over the clumsy sushi about to crumble apart and over-sauced teriyaki just slightly charred, the smile on his face was what mattered most.

12. Sugar is sweet and their kisses were sweeter, but sweetest of all were the memories they shared (and sometimes the sweets they refused to). Sasuke's favorite was one that was round and lagoon blue; he thought it reminded him of Naruto's eyes. Of course, he'd never said it out loud, but Naruto had always wondered why he always ate that special sweet with such a smile.

13. It is an ancient and common myth that warm milk relieves insomnia, in fact, whenever Naruto had pressed some of that creamy substance against Sasuke's lip and the dairy dribbled down the edge of his open mouth, pleading throbs would not be resisted and they would naturally be up, _all_ night.

14. The mozzarella cheese from a 10 P.M. pizza order that had stretched into a thin line was the bridge interconnecting both their mouths.

15. Have you ever eaten cake while celebrating a birthday? Hm, you probably have… Well, we assure you that you'll never look at it the same way when you've heard about what Naruto and Sasuke do with their cake on their birthdays… or anyone else's birthday for that matter, but only when they can get away with it.

16. Usually Naruto would have to tickle Sasuke to get him to share the strawberry pocky he clutched unreasonably tight in his fingers.

17. When Naruto was sick, it was about the only way that he could get Sasuke to sleep in the same bed with him _without _having sex (only because sometimes Sasuke would have that sad look and Naruto would _make _Sasuke come over and give him a hug), and spoon-feed him that chicken soup that Naruto liked so much.

18. However, when Sasuke had caught the flu (which was usually a result of staying with Naruto for extended periods of time while _he _was ill), he would literally kick Naruto off their bed, entirely banish any form of physical touch, and refused to be fed anything crafted by the other man. Only one exception being Naruto's smiles and encouragement, and—of course, raw, fresh tomatoes that Naruto would buy early every morning and whole-heartedly washed.

19. And although they bickered too often over dumb little things, and it had usually resulted in a few bruises, black eyes, cut lips, and a bleeding nose and sometimes a few etchings around the neck. They've been through too much together, and it always ended up with a mute regret, hushed acceptance, and tomato hamburgers in bed, courtesy of the sorry blond (or a _surprising_ box of... condoms – _ahem_, and/or ramenfrom the proud, embarrassed but guilty and pending Uchiha).

20. Another way they had sometimes made up was in the next day Naruto would buy sour cherries (Sasuke's favourite flavour), then he'd turn the stereo up loud with some sort of deafening rock song with a good beat, unzip his fly, and he would then give an orchestrated strip tease. Sasuke could never resist Naruto's movements of pure manly pleasure. Heck he'd enjoyed it so much he'd even tucked money in the back pocket of his partner's jeans, in a true patron manner. You could just picture him in a black designer suit and chains. It just screams _PIMP!_

* * *

Authors Note: Yes, _authors_ because we are two. We decided to practice merging our styles together and out came a NaruSasu 20_truths. Maybe it's us me or my paranoia but I kind of think there are tiny cracks of our baby which shows a little too much of Laura or a little too much of Mishi.

Just review and tell me if you think there are... We don't bite! We give hickeys!


End file.
